A Nightmare to Remember
by Coolwriter99
Summary: Station Square has been attacked by werewolves, zombies, and vampires. Can Shadow and the other survivors stop them? Read and find out! Rated T for violence and cussing. Epilogue added!
1. Prologue

* * *

Yep it's me. I'll try to make these chapters longer than in Black Hearted Hero. (Takes deep breath) Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, and Big belong to SEGA. However Biohazard belongs to me. Yes I know it isn't Halloween, but does it really matter? This shall be, A Nightmare to Remember.

* * *

Prologue

It was Halloween in Station Square, for some this was a normal day, like Knuckles who was guarding the M.E. (Master Emerald), Rouge who was trying to steal the M.E., and Omega who was helping Rouge. But for some it was special, like Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, and Cheese who were getting ready to Trick-or-Treat, and Shadow who hid in the bushes wearing his "authentic" zombie costume scaring people. But for everyone in Station Square it was A Nightmare to Remember. It all started on Halloween. It was 7:30 and Shadow saw Biohazard, when he walked by Shadow jumped out, and just like a zombie, he said, "Braaaaaaaaains!" and Biohazard literally had a heart attack, and fell on the ground. "Biohazard? Biohazard! Are you okay?" Biohazard melted away. "Boo!" Biohazard reformed quickly and made Shadow actually jump. "I got you! Now who's high and mighty? Hey everyone! _I _just scared the Ultimate Life Form! Haha! Hey watch this." Biohazard morphed, his eyeball sunk into his head, part of his arm went away, and he looked like a real zombie. "Brains!" and he went back to normal, "Pretty good huh?" Shadow nodded, "Pretty good. Hey what's that?" he pointed past Biohazard. Over the hill a group of hedgehogs were walking towards Station Square. Suddenly one of them opened there mouth, revealing long sharp teeth and actually flew toward Shadow and Biohazard. He flew into Shadow, knocked him onto the ground, and started biting his neck. "Aaahhh! He's a vampire! Get him off!" Shadow screamed, Biohazard turned his arm into a sledge hammer and hit the vampire, knocking him off Shadow. Shadow got up; he had deep teeth marks in his neck that bled. "What the hell! There are vampires attacking Station Square!" Shadow yelled. Then the vampire got up and attacked Shadow again. Shadow grabbed it's neck, "Want some blood? Have this!" Shadow yelled before punching it in the face as hard as he could. "There's only one way to kill a vampire." Biohazard said before turning his arm into a blade, and stabbed the vampire in it's heart. The vampire died, but there were more. Shadow dropped the dead vampire, then he and Biohazard looked over at the group of hedgehogs, they started flying towards Biohazard and Shadow. "Run! I'll take care of these nightwalkers." Biohazard told Shadow, "How?" Shadow asked, then Biohazard's arm turned into a blade, "That isn't going to be enough." Then about a hundred extra blades came out of Biohazard's arm, and then stretched out, heading towards the vampires. The blades started hitting the vampires, impaling their chests where their hearts were located. Shadow ran away, when a bunch of wolves landed in front of him, "_Werewolves._" Shadow thought to himself. He turned around when he saw a group of zombie hedgehogs formed behind him, slowly going towards him. "_Vampires, werewolves, and zombies? What the hell is going on here?_" Shadow leapt over the werewolves, which jumped up too, almost grabbing his leg. When Shadow landed he ran around the town to search for his friends. After about 2 minutes, Shadow found Sonic and Tails fighting off zombies. Shadow yelled, "Chaos Spear!" and threw a Chaos Spear that sliced the zombies in half. "Shadow!" Tails exclaimed before running towards Shadow, and Sonic followed. "Tails, Faker, we need to find the others. After you can find as many survivors as you can, bring them to my house, we'll hide out there. Also if you find Biohazard tell him I said thanks, he'll know what I mean." Shadow told Sonic and Tails before giving Sonic his house keys. After five minutes Sonic had found Amy, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, and Big, then he found Biohazard lying on the ground, "Biohazard!" Sonic yelled before rushing to him. Sonic felt his wrist for a pulse, he looked back at the others, "He's dead." After a few more minutes Sonic had gotten a lot of survivors, and went to Shadow's house. When he entered, Shadow was already there loading some guns. The survivors walked in, they were Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Big, Knuckles, Rouge, Omega, a red wolf in a real police uniform, and a pink fox. Sonic walked up to Shadow, "Shadow, we found Biohazard. He was already dead." Shadow seemed very disappointed. "You know, you could be arrested for having so many firearms in your possession." The cop told Shadow. "So? By the way, you'll need this." Shadow said and gave the cop a shotgun. Then Shadow gave the pink fox two hand held machine guns, Sonic a shotgun, Tails two pistols, Amy a shotgun, Cream a pistol, Vanilla a shotgun, and Rouge a shotgun, he figured Big, Knuckles, and Omega didn't need guns. "If you don't know how to work your guns, here's how. Pistols, just pull the trigger, it fires as quick you pull the trigger, machine guns, hold the trigger for rapid fire, and shotguns, pull the trigger to shoot, and pump the shotgun before shooting again." Shadow instructed, before putting on a gun holster with two pistols, grabbing a sniper rifle, a shotgun, and a rocket launcher. "To kill zombies shoot their head, for vampires aim for the heart, and for werewolves, just shoot them anywhere."

* * *

Awesome. I like how I fit the title in. That was probably weird to read. I mean, Tails, Cream, and Amy having guns seems pretty, weird. Anyway if you didn't get all that: it's werewolves, zombies, and vampires attacking Station Square, and the only known survivors are Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Big, Knuckles, Rouge, Omega, a red wolf cop, and a pink fox.

Biohazard: why did you kill me?

To make it dramatic.

Biohazard: how about I make a oneshot where you just die?

You know, I created you so I can do whatever I want with you. Please review!

* * *


	2. Shadow, The Ultimate Leader

* * *

Okay, thank you The Cursed Cleric for the review, Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Big, Knuckles, Rouge, and Omega belong to SEGA, and I guess you could say the red wolf and the pink fox belong to me. Enjoy!

* * *

Shadow, The Ultimate Leader

"Okay. We need someone to keep watch for vampires, zombies, and werewolves." Shadow said. "I volunteer." Knuckles replied. "You know I don't have any windows on this side of my house, so you'll have to stand outside the door." Shadow told Knuckles. Knuckles simply nodded and walked out the door. Shadow was still standing there looking at the group of people, "_All these people, have to protect them. They look to me as a leader, not the murderous hedgehog I am._" Outside Knuckles kept watch, but didn't see anything. "_He doesn't even know I'm here._" The vampire on Shadow's house thought to himself as he looked down at Knuckles. The vampire grabbed Knuckles by his spines and pulled him up. "HELP!" Knuckles yelled before having his neck bitten. Shadow and the others rushed out and saw Knuckles being bitten, Cream was the first to react and shot the vampire in its face. The vampire let go of Knuckles and his body fell to the ground. Sonic then shot the vampire, and killed it. The pink fox ran over to Knuckles unconscious body yelling, "I'm a medic, I can help him." The medic pulled out a first-aid kit, then checked Knuckles wrist for a pulse, and he was still alive. She (the medic, in case the fur color didn't give away the gender) pulled out a sewing needle and carefully sewed Knuckles' wound together. Next she took a bandage and wrapped it around Knuckles' neck. Because of his blood loss stopping, Knuckles had regained consciousness and quickly got up, accidentally becoming lip locked with the pink fox. At first Knuckles had no idea what was happening, but as soon as he realized what was happening he pulled away from the pink fox. The female medic had actually enjoyed the kiss, even though she knew it was a complete accident, and Knuckles had a blood red blush on his face. All of the survivors went back into Shadow's house, except for Knuckles and the pink fox. Knuckles walked over to the pink fox, "Well, thanks for saving my life. I know that moment where I gained consciousness and accidentally kissed you might have been kind of, awkward. Well, I hope you wouldn't mind if I asked you what your name was." Knuckles shyly asked her. "My name is Martha. But my coworkers call me 'The Reviver' because of my medical skills." The pink fox answered. "Well thanks for saving my life Martha." Knuckles thanked Martha, "Well we need to get back inside before more vampires, or zombies, or werewolves come." As Knuckles and Martha walked into Shadow's house, everyone heard a crash coming from the kitchen. "What the hell is in there?" Shadow asked as he heard it. "I don't know, but Tails is missing too." Sonic replied as he pumped his shotgun. Sonic and Shadow walked into the kitchen, shotguns ready. Both of them sighed in relief when they saw Tails cleaning up broken glass. "Tails? What was that crashing noise?" Shadow asked. "I'm so sorry Shadow, I went to get a drink, but I dropped a glass cup." Tails answered. Shadow sighed, "Okay." He grabbed a cup and set it on the table, and then he got some Gatorade, the only non-alcoholic drink he had, and poured some into the cup for Tails. Shadow heard some gunshots, and went into the living room, where Amy, Cream, Vanilla, Rouge, Omega, Martha, and the red fox were fighting off some zombies. Sonic spindashed into them, tearing apart most of the zombies. Shadow started blowing them away with his shotgun, and soon they were all dead. "Wow, thanks for saving us." The red wolf told Shadow, "Don't mention it, Officer Joshua." Shadow replied as he read the red wolf's badge. Suddenly Shadow heard a loud howl. A werewolf busted through Shadow's front door, and Sonic shot it. As quickly it could, the werewolf grabbed the closet person and ran; unfortunately the closest person was Cream. Vanilla had fainted. "Shadow, we have to save her!" Sonic told Shadow. "I know." Shadow said before pumping his shotgun.

* * *

Obviously in the next chapter they are going to save Cream, along with finding another survivor. I hope you liked it so far.

Cream: why did _I _of all people get kidnapped?

It would be the most dramatic for you to be kidnapped.

Cream: fine. I better not end like Biohazard.

Trust me, you won't. Please review!

* * *


	3. Search and Rescue Part I

* * *

Okay, first I'd like to once again say thanks to The Cursed Cleric, who has been very supportive of me since my first fanfic. And second Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Big, Knuckles, Rouge, and Omega belong to SEGA, and Biohazard, Martha (the pink fox), and Joshua (the red wolf) belong to me. Prayer of the Refugee is by Rise Against. And lastly, enjoy!

* * *

Search and Rescue Part I

"Shadow, are you sure we need to rescue Cream?" Knuckles asked Shadow, "Yes." Shadow answered. Knuckles asked, "Why?" Shadow was now mad, "Because, we already lost Biohazard because of me. He died so I could live, and I'm not letting Cream die because of us not willing to save her." And saying this actually brought a tear to Shadow's eye, and Knuckles knew how determined Shadow was to save Cream, "Let's go." Shadow ordered as he wiped the tear from his eye. Since Vanilla was still unconscious after fainting, Big had to carry her over his shoulders. When they walked outside, everyone saw a dark figure. Shadow pulled out his sniper rifle, and got ready to pop the figures head off when he saw who it was, "He's still alive." Shadow whispered to himself before lowering his sniper rifle, and running over to the figure. Shadow stopped right in front of the figure and told him, "I can't believe it, you're still alive?" Biohazard nodded. "But Sonic said you were dead." Shadow told him, and Biohazard explained, "Well, I have an ability that allows my heart to stop beating for 10 minutes. While fighting the vampires, I stopped my heart so they would think I died and would leave me alone. Obviously Sonic found me when my heart was still stopped, and after that my heart started beating again, and I went searching for any survivors." Shadow then asked Biohazard, "Biohazard, did you by chance see a werewolf that was carrying Cream?" Biohazard answered, "Yes. I tried to rescue Cream from the werewolf but he escaped into the city. I'll lead you where it went." Shadow signaled for the others to follow and they did. After 2 minutes of following Biohazard, a group of zombies formed in the group's path. Shadow pulled out his shotgun, "Don't. At least not yet." Biohazard told Shadow while pulling out his MP3 Player. He then unplugged his headphones, set it to max volume, and switched the song to "Prayer of the Refugee". (open up a tab or new window, go to and play the Prayer of the Refugee song for most atmosphere)

_Warm yourself by the fire, son,  
And the morning will come soon.  
_

"Now." Biohazard said and they all attacked.

_I'll tell you stories of a better time,  
In a place that we once knew.  
_

Sonic ran and jumped over the zombies, shooting them with his shotgun.

_  
Before we packed our bags  
And left all this behind us in the dust,  
We had a place that we could call home,  
And a life no one could touch.  
_

Knuckles ran into the group and started tearing apart the zombies, and soon became swarmed.

_  
Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don't need your help now,  
You won't let me down, down, down!  
_

Shadow pulled out his pistols and started shooting into the zombies like crazy.

_  
Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don't need your help now,  
You will let me down, down, down!  
_

Biohazard had one hand as a blade slashing through zombies, the other holding his MP3 Player. One of the zombies hit the MP3 Player and broke it, "You bastard! I bought that with my own money!" Biohazard yelled before repeatedly stabbing the zombie in its face.

* * *

Sorry but the musical number made this too long so I'll have to split it in 2, and possibly later 3 parts. 

Biohazard: first you kill me, then bring me back, then break my MP3 Player, what the fuck?

Fine. (Hands Biohazard MP3 Player)

Biohazard: yeah! (Listens to Prayer of the Refugee)

Please review! Especially The Cursed Relic!

* * *


	4. Search and Rescue Part II

* * *

Okay, first I'd like to say I'd like to say to Spirit the hedgehog432 that this isn't a mix of anything, it's just on Halloween day, and the town is attacked by zombies, werewolves, and vampires, in I Am Legend he is the last guy on Earth, and in Halloween it's some psychopath killing people. Also, sorry about the really late update, it's just that I'm working on a new fanfic I'll unleash after I'm done with this, also it doesn't seem like many people like his, and i'm going back to school now. Now, everyone in this story other than Biohazard, Martha, and Joshua who are mine belong to SEGA. Enjoy!

* * *

Search and Rescue Part II

After Biohazard finished stabbing the zombie he began to get mad, "That's it. Toxic Chaos!" After yelling that, Biohazard started shooting energy orbs that killed the zombies. One of the zombies attacked Biohazard from behind, but he threw the zombie to the ground, and stomped its head. He then continued his attack, and killed all of the zombies. After that they all continued down the path. "Hey Biohazard, how become you have that ability but I don't have a chaos form of it?" Shadow asked, and Biohazard answered, "Because then it would be called Chaos Chaos, which sounds retarded. Alright we're here. Wait, what the fuck?" Biohazard saw a group of seven vampires; six formed a hexagon, the last in the middle of them. Everyone noticed that the vampire in the middle was holding Cream's unconscious body. The vampire then began to speak, "Every Halloween we arise for a whole night, but no more. By spilling the blood of the innocent at 9:00 time for humans, which is the true midnight, we shall be able to walk the Earth forever!" He looked up at the moon, "It is time." The vampire was about to bite Cream, but then his head was shot clean off his shoulders. Everyone looked in the direction the bullet came from, and saw Vanilla, still atop Big's shoulders, with her shotgun aimed toward the vampire. Vanilla began to yell, "Don't you, EVER, lay a finger, on my daughter, AGAIN!" Then Vanilla jumped off of Big's shoulders, and shot two more of the vampires. The other four vampires leapt into the air and attacked Vanilla; she shot the first one with her shotgun, kicked the second one, and hit the third one in the head with her shotgun. Vanilla looked around, but couldn't find the last one. "Looking for me?" Vanilla heard a menacing voice behind her, and turned to become face to face with a vampire. The vampire grabbed Vanilla's arms, so she couldn't fight back; he then opened his mouth, showing his large fangs. He pulled his head back, about to bite; but stopped. After a few seconds the vampire fell back. Everyone looked back, and at a building a good distance away, there was a person holding a sniper rifle aimed in their general direction. The person had on a hooded cloak, the hood was on, forming shadows that hid the person's face. The hooded figure jumped backwards on top of the building, and ran. "What? Where am I?" Everyone turned back, and saw Cream had gotten up. Cream started walking towards them but stumbled and fell. "Well, somebody's going to have to carry her." Shadow pointed out, and everyone looked over at Knuckles. Knuckles sighed; he then walked over to Cream, and held her under his arm. "Can we get the hell back to the house now?" Knuckles asked; Shadow nodded, and the group headed towards Shadow's house. "Oh, shit." Biohazard exclaimed, "What the hell is it?" Shadow asked, Biohazard answered by pointing ahead. A group of werewolves were rushing towards them. "I'm not in the fucking mood!" Shadow yelled. He ran to the group of werewolves. Suddenly a grenade flew into the group of werewolves, and blew them to hell. Everyone looked up, and saw the same hooded figure as before. They kept walking to Shadow's house, without another problem. After they arrived at Shadow's house, Knuckles gently set Cream on the couch.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter, I will add a new fan character in next chapter. There's your warning.

Warstrike: yeah bitches! Now you'll learn who saved them twice this chapter!

Damn it Warstrike! You ruined the surprise!

Warstrike: well sorry bitch! I couldn't resist!

And stop going so hardcore on the damn cussing. Please review!

* * *


	5. Some New Survivors

Okay, first off thanks to The Cursed Cleric for the review, second Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, --

Warstrike: I'll handle the damn disclaimer! Biohazard, Martha, Joshua and I belong to Coolwriter99, however everyone else belongs to SEGA. Also,Animal I Have Become is by Three Days Grace.

Actually you're supposed to call me the author.

Warstrike: who gives a hell Coolwriter99? Enjoy the fucking story!

* * *

Some New Survivors

Cream had woken up about an hour later. She found that she was in Shadow's kitchen with the windows, back door, and door to the living room were all barricaded; and there was a note on the fridge. The note read:

_Dear Cream,_

_Me and the rest of the survivors have gone out searching for any other survivors. Please be careful and stay put, you'll need this to get rid of any zombies, vampires, or werewolves that attack._

_Your mother, Vanilla_

**\/**

Cream looked down and saw that there were two pistols on the ground in front of the fridge. She grabbed the pistols and sat down in the corner ready to shoot.

Shadow and the others were searching through buildings but hadn't found any survivors. They then saw a balcony, with the hooded figure standing there with his back turned to them. "Who the hell are you?" Shadow asked, the hooded figure then turned around. The figure then ripped off their cloak; the hooded figure was a male hedgehog with fur that that had a camouflage pattern. He said, "The fucking name is Warstrike. It's a codename, and I forgot my real name so that's just what I call my damn self. I am in the army and have saved your asses twice." Everyone noticed he had a sniper rifle, some grenades, a shotgun, and two machine guns strapped to him. "If you want to, you can camp out at my damn house." Warstrike said. Shadow replied, "No. We're already camping out at my house." Warstrike pointed out, "My damn house can survive a nuclear fucking bombing, so I think it can hold off fucking zombies, werewolves, and vampires." Shadow then answered, "Okay. I guess we'll camp out at your house. Come on." Vanilla ran up to Shadow, "What about Cream?" Shadow replied, "Oh shit. We'll have to get her first." Warstrike scratched his head, "About that-" He then jumped away and the ground under everyone opened, and everyone fell in, landing in a pit. "What the hell!?!?" Sonic yelled, and Warstrike walked over to the edge, "I work with the fucking government. We have to search the town attacked each year, and kill off all the damn survivors. When I sniped the vampire and saved you Vanilla, I was trying to snipe you, not save you but the vampire made that pretty hard. And when I threw that grenade I was trying to blow you up Shadow." Shadow asked, "How the hell do you know are names?" Warstrike smirked, "I work with the fucking government dude. How the hell could I not know?" Warstrike then fell in, and everyone noticed a bullet wound in his head. Everyone looked up, and saw Cream standing there, "I really didn't want to do that, but he was going to kill you so, I had no choice" She said. After a few minutes Tails had helped everyone out of the pit, and then they heard faint music that began getting louder.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

Everyone went out to the balcony, and there was a sports car coming by. It stopped, and two people got out. First was a red hedgehog who was most likely male with four spines and scar in between them (remember this guy). Then a black bear that was probably also male with a scar on his face.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become 

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)  
_

Both of them looked up at everyone at the balcony, the red hedgehog yelled, "Look, more fresh meat." And aimed his shotgun at Shadow and the survivors. Sonic spindashed at them, but the bear shot him and Sonic fell to the ground.

_  
I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
_

Suddenly the bear fell with a bullet wound in his head, everyone turned back to see Warstrike with a sniper rifle pointed at the bear. The hedgehog ran and took shelter in the building that the other survivors were in.

_But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
_

Warstrike then punched Shadow and knocked off the balcony. Sonic got up from the street and jumped to the balcony, and threw Warstrike off the edge.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
_  
Shadow then got up and punched Warstrike, they kept punching each other and progressed to the car, Shadow punched Warstrike and he flew into the car, and hit the CD player, causing the volume to amplify loudly.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

Warstrike's ears started to bleed.

_  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell  
_

Warstrike yelled, "Now not only do I have to kill you so word of this attack doesn't get out, but now it's fucking personal. Shadow the Hedgehog, prepare to FUCKING DIE!"

* * *

Now it's getting epic. Shadow versus Warstrike, epic. 

Warstrike: I'm going to kick your ass!

Shadow: not if you're dead!

Fellows, settle it next chapter.

Warstrike: please fucking review!


	6. Shadow versus Warstrike

Alright, epic battle so let's get this out of the way, Biohazard, Martha, Joshua, and Warstrike belong to me, everyone else belongs to SEGA, Animal I Have Become is by Three Days Grace, and Prayer of the Refugee is by Rise Against. Now kick some ass!

* * *

Shadow versus Warstrike

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried_

Warstrike jumped out of the car and pulled out a walky-talky and said into it, "G.U.N.! I need fucking back up!"

_  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

Suddenly three G.U.N. helicopters flew overhead. Shadow angrily yelled, "God damn it! Prepare to die!" And disappeared.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)_

Shadow reappeared above one of the helicopters and threw Chaos Spear at the middle of the propeller, destroying it. The helicopter fell into a building.

_I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
_

Shadow smirked, and disappeared. He reappeared on the windshield of a helicopter, then punched through it, grabbed the pilot, and threw him out. The helicopter flew away as Shadow disappeared.

_But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

Shadow reappeared inside of the final helicopter, he did a spinning kick that hit both of the G.U.N. soldiers operating the turrents. He ripped them off of the stands, and shot around wildly.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
_

Shadow jumped through the windshield as the helicopter blew up, and landed on the ground in front of Warstrike, then put his arms in an X shape. "Oh shit!" Warstrike yelled.

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
_

Shadow smirked and started shooting Warstrike. Warstrike ran around Shadow in a circle avoiding bullets.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell_

Warstrike threw a flash grenade at Shadow's face. Shadow fell back and the flash grenade blew up. Everyone was blinded except Warstrike who looked away. Warstrike pulled out a piece of paper and threw it in the air. He pulled out a pen and started writing on the paper, when he finished he took it and threw it into Shadow's arm. The paper cut right into his arm.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

After the flash wore off Shadow saw the paper in his arm, it said:

_Dear Ass wipe A.K.A. Shadow,_

_You may have won this fight but I'll be back to fucking kill you and your friends. Also I think you forgot someone._

After he read the note, Shadow thought,_ "Who did I forget? Damn this music rules." _And took the CD out, _"Three Days Grace? These guys rule."_ Shadow shoved the CD into his pocket and turned around, and saw the red hedgehog on the balcony looking down at the other survivors. "YOU!" Shadow yelled. Everyone looked up and saw the hedgehog; he jumped down as everyone ran away and managed to grab Martha by the back of the neck. Knuckles took Sonic's shotgun and aimed it at the red hedgehog's head. Knuckles yelled, "What the fuck are you doing attacking us?!?!" He smirked and replied, "Simple. I came to kill you all. It's called survival asshole." Martha angrily said, "Get the hell out of here Shawn! You always were a dick head." Knuckles asked, "Shawn? Do you know two each other?" Martha nodded and answered, "Yes. He's my ex-boyfriend, I broke up with him a month ago but he's been stalking me ever since." Shawn smiled and answered, "I was just making sure you weren't cheating on me." Martha was literally enraged, "I broke up with you! How could I cheat on you when you weren't my boyfriend anymore you abusive fuck?!" Knuckles asked, "Abusive?" Martha answered, "Yes. He would slap me, and punch me for no reason." Knuckles was furious. He punched Shawn, making him lose grip on Martha's neck and fall to the ground. Knuckles aimed his shotgun at Shawn's head and said, "Say your prayers." Shadow took Knuckles shotgun and threw it to Sonic who caught it. Shadow said, "Let him live. Let's go." Shawn got up, "Wait a second. Can I come with you?" Shadow sighed, "Fine. Let's go." Shawn got in his car, Biohazard took the passenger seat, Shadow and Sonic sat in the back, and everyone else climbed on top. Biohazard asked Shawn, "Do you mind if I?" And took out his Rise Against, The Sufferer and the Witness CD. Shawn replied, "Not at all." Biohazard put in the CD and changed it to track 6.

_Warm yourself by the fire, son,  
And the morning will come soon.  
I'll tell you stories of a better time,  
In a place that we once knew. _

Before we packed our bags  
And left all this behind us in the dust,  
We had a place that we could call home,  
And a life no one could touch.

Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don't need your help now,  
You won't let me down, down, down!

Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don't need your help now,  
You will let me down, down, down!

Down!

We are the angry and the desperate,  
The hungry, and the cold,  
We are the ones who kept quiet,  
And always did what we were told.

But we've been sweating while you slept so calm,  
In the safety of your home.  
We've been pulling out the nails that hold up  
Everything you've known.

Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don't need your help now,  
You will let me down, down, down!

Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don't need your help now,  
You will let me down, down, down!

So open your eyes child,  
Let's be on our way.  
Broken windows and ashes  
Are guiding the way.

Keep quiet no longer,  
We'll sing through the day,  
Of the lives that we've lost,  
And the lives we've reclaimed.

Go!

Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don't need your help now,  
You will let me down, down, down!

Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground-- 

Shawn turned off the music and Biohazard took his CD out, "We're here." Shawn said, and they were at Shadow's house. Shawn, Biohazard, Shadow, and Sonic got out of the car as everyone else got off of it. They all walked in and sat down.

* * *

Done. I am proud of myself for this chapter. Anyway, next chapter will be about Cream when she was alone in the house. Please review! 


	7. End of the Nightmare

* * *

Sorry but I couldn't come up with anything so I can't write that chapter I promised. Anyway, here is the disclaimer.

Shawn: Biohazard, Martha, Joshua, Warstrike, and I belong to Coolwriter99. Everyone else is property of SEGA. Also Prayer of the Refugee is by Rise Against.

And this is the final chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

End of the Nightmare

Shadow checked his clock, 11:30. Shadow remembered what the vampire said, _"Every Halloween we arise for a whole night. Wait second, that means that at 12:00 it's technically the next day, so they will be gone. Only half an hour left, then it's bye bye."_ "Everyone! I had an idea!" Everyone looked at Shadow, "I thought of something. If they are only here for the night then we only have to wait till midnight. Thank you for the typo Coolwriter99!" Suddenly a vortex opens and I step out of it. "No problem. It was on purpose just so you know." And I disintegrated. Then suddenly Warstrike busted through the door. He grabbed Martha from behind, he wrapped his left around her chest to prevent her from escaping, and with his right arm he held a knife to her throat. He yelled, "Nobody move or I'm slitting the bitch's throat!" Martha sighed, "How become I'm the one who always gets threatened to be killed?" Shadow then disappeared, and reappeared behind Warstrike. He took Warstrike's knife and stabbed him. Warstrike screamed in pain, "Raahhh! I'm going to kill you!" Shadow then ripped the knife out of Warstrike's back and stabbed Warstrike's forehead, leaving the knife in his head as he fell, dead. Unfortunately a group of zombies began to flood the house. Everyone backed away as the zombies came in. "Follow me!" Shadow commanded. He opened a hidden door in the wall, and everyone followed him in it. It led to a basement, in there was a rocket launcher, a flame thrower, and even a bloody chainsaw. Shadow grabbed the chainsaw and ran upstairs. He sliced through all of the zombies, and it continued until a zombie grabbed him from behind. The zombie was about to bite Shadow, but stopped. Shadow noticed it was 12:00, _"Yes! They're dying!"_ Shadow thought as all of the zombies began to die, falling to the ground, hissing in pain. Shadow then saw Warstrike had gotten up, but Shadow noticed something strange, he had the left side of his neck bitten off! Warstrike ran over to Shadow and punched him in the face. Shadow told him, "You have been bitten by a zombie!" Warstrike punched him again and said, "I know! So I'm going to kill you while I'm not a zombie!" Warstrike punched Shadow, and Shadow kneed him in the shin. In the basement Biohazard found a boom-box. He put in his CD and set it to track 6.

_Warm yourself by the fire, son,  
And the morning will come soon.  
I'll tell you stories of a better time,  
In a place that we once knew.  
_

Warstrike backed away and pulled out his pistol. He shot Shadow but luckily Shadow dodged it, and disappeared.

_  
Before we packed our bags  
And left all this behind us in the dust,  
We had a place that we could call home,  
And a life no one could touch.  
_

Shadow appeared behind Warstrike and punched him in the back of the head then disappeared.

_  
Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don't need your help now,  
You won't let me down, down, down!  
_

Shadow reappeared in his original location. Suddenly Warstrike started to shake violently, and his eyes became completely white. No pupils, no irises. He was a zombie now.

_  
Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don't need your help now,  
You will let me down, down, down!_

Warstrike then grabbed Shadow by the shoulders and bit his neck. Biohazard saw this, he turned off the boom-box, and came back up. He pulled off Warstrike, ripped the knife out of his head, and cut off Warstrike's head. Shadow fell down in pain, the others rushed up to see what happened, and were shocked by the sight. Shadow's neck was bleeding a lot, and he was defiantly going to die soon. Shadow spoke, very weakly, "Amy, I need to tell you something." Amy knelt down beside Shadow and asked, "Yes? What is it Shadow?" Shadow answered, "Well, this isn't the best time to tell you this, and I should have told you this before but, I love you." Tears of joy had filled Amy's eyes, then she and Shadow leaned in and shared a long passionate kiss. After the kiss Amy pulled away from Shadow, she saw that Shadow had his eyes closed and wasn't breathing. She checked his wrist for a pulse, "He's gone." She declared with sorrow in her voice.

* * *

Sorry, I couldn't resist adding that Shadamy moment.

Biohazard: Amazingly Shadow can get a kiss from Amy by just admitting that he loves her. What? Do I have to be dying before I get kissed by her?

Alright. I'll make it up to you in my next fanfic. Please review! Epilogue will be added soon!

* * *


	8. Epilogue, Shadow's funeral

* * *

Here is the epilogue. Biohazard, Martha, and Joshua are mine, all others belong to SEGA.

* * *

Epilogue, Shadow's funeral

**- - three days later after Shadow's death - -**

It was the day of Shadow's funeral, it was open casket and Shadow had a bandage put over his cause of death wound. Everyone was in line to give their goodbyes to Shadow. First was Sonic, he said, "I never did like you Shadow, but I'll miss you. Also I give thanks for helping me survive." He then put a pair of running shoes on Shadow, "I hope you're competing in heaven right now." And walked to the end of the line. Next was Knuckles. He said, "I really don't know what to say, except thanks. Here you go." And he placed a purple Chaos Emerald on Shadow's chest then went to the back of the line. Next up was Tails. He said, "Here. I designed these for you." And placed a pair of high tech hover shoes on Shadow, "If you only you lived to try them out." And then went to the back of the line. Next was Joshua. He said, "Other cops would only see you as a criminal, but if it wasn't for you we would all be dead, and so I thank you." And then placed one of Shadow's shotguns on Shadow's chest and went to the back of the line. Now Biohazard was up. He was still pissed off at Shadow for the event three days ago. He said, "Shadow, so many words describe you. Asshole, fuck face, psychopath, butt munch, bitch, fucker, woman stealer, dead, and so many more. But most importantly, savior." He bowed his head in respect and whispered, "I wish I could have finished you off you myself dick head. At least now Amy's all mine." He set down a medal on Shadow. Next was Amy, she said, "I don't know what to say, so here." She kissed Shadow and the forehead and set a bouquet of roses on Shadow. On the bouquet was a note, it said,

_Thank you for everything,_

_my love,_

_my savior,_

_my angel,_

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

As she walked to the end of the line a sudden flash of light appeared, when it cleared everyone walked over to Shadow and saw that Knuckles' Chaos Emerald and Amy's bouquet of roses were gone. They also noticed that Shadow's chest had a glowing purple heart on his chest. After a few seconds the purple heart faded away, and Shadow's eyes slowly opened. Everyone backed up as Shadow got up out of his coffin. Shadow walked over to Amy, "Shadow? How did you come back to life?" Shadow smirked, and replied, "All it took was the powers of a Chaos Emerald, and your love." And then he pulled Amy into a long kiss. Martha, who was standing right by Knuckles, told him, "You know, this is kind of romantic." Knuckles knew what she meant, but before he could say anything, Martha pulled him into a long kiss. Sonic yelled, "Get a room you four!" after that Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, and Martha turned their attention to Sonic. "Uh oh." Sonic ran off as the four began to chase after him.

* * *

YAY! A happy ending!

Biohazard: happy ending? Shadow gets Amy by just telling her he loves her!

Warstrike: and I was the only one who died!

WAIT! We can talk it out! Please don't kill me!

Biohazard: (pulls out chainsaw) PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *


End file.
